Sunrise: Twilight After Breaking Dawn
by KTatAHS
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn leaves off, in my own mind. Written from the point of view of a sophomore named Jean Jeanette who lives in Wasilla, Alaska
1. The Cullen's Appear

This is my first story on this site. I'll be posting more tomorrow-Enjoy and review!!!

**SPOILER ALERT-IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALL THE BOOKS IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES BY STEPHENIE MEYER, DO NOT READ THIS NOW!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Hilary asked Laura and me as we walked down the school halls.

"Hmm, I dunno," I said, fiddling with a strand of my long dark hair, which was staying in it's ponytail for once. "Maybe the mall?"

"Nah," said Laura, tossing her light brown hair. "We did that last weekend. Could we go into Anchorage this Saturday? I need a dress for the Sadie Hawkins."

"Lucky," Hilary muttered under her breath. "Wish I had a boyfriend. Charlie is the only cute guy at our...." she trailed off, her mouth hanging open, staring at the double doors to outside.

"What is it?" I asked, following her gaze.

My eyes popped.

Laura's mouth dropped.

In the double doors, there were eight kids standing, the wind blowing snow into the hallway, tossing hair into their faces. Their eight perfect faces. Wait, no, only seven were perfect. One was not as perfect, but still…wow.

They were all as pale as the snow flitting around their heads, and all very graceful, even the one who stood out. _His_ skin wasn't pale. It was a deep rich brown, the color of the earth in spring.

They all walked in couples. The most stunning guy, with the wild, messy, bronze hair, (how did it get that color? Was it dyed?) had his arm around the brunette girl, who was the most graceful of them all. She had one arm around his waist, and the other arm around the shoulder of the girl with long bronze ringlets, rosy cheeks, and striking brown eyes. She in turn was holding hands with the guy who stood out- although in truth he was the most normal, the one who looked the most like us. He had brown eyes as well and shaggy brown hair.

Beside him was the shortest of the new kids, she couldn't have been more than five feet tall. She had black hair in a pixie cut, and _her_ arm was around the tallest guy- the blond one. He seemed both nervous and relaxed at the same time. He was walking by the beautiful blond girl- so beautiful it was indescribable. I could already see in my peripheral vision the guys were checking her out- until they saw who _she_ was with.

The beautiful blond girl was holding hands with a big guy. If big meant bulging with muscles. He also had curly brown hair. Once guys saw him, they stopped fantasizing about the blond girl, and began to worry about her big boyfriend.

It took me only a few seconds to take this all in. Hilary and Laura's jaws were still gaping open. My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head. As I struggled to compose myself, I heard one of them-the gorgeous bronze haired boy-speak, and my knees went weak.

"Do you know the way to the office?" he asked Laura, just as her boyfriend Charlie walked up.

"Yeah," he replied for her. "Take a left at the next hall, second door on the right."

The boy's voice was magic. It was hands down the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

Just then he chuckled, and I forgot all about his voice. His laugh… it was the most perfect sound in the world, like a choir and symphony all together in perfect harmony. He whispered in the ear of the brunette girl, and I envied her. She laughed with him, in a voice as beautiful as wind chimes, as the eight of them disappeared around the corner.

Hilary regained her voice.

"Who are they?" she asked breathlessly.

Laura had snapped out of it, and Charlie had wound his arm around her waist.

"No idea," she said, trying to be calm and act like nothing had happened, but I could tell she was still marveling.

Hilary turned on me.

"Jean? Any ideas?"

I shook my head, and leaned against a row of lockers. My knees were so weak, it felt like the weight of my backpack was about to topple me to the ground. Hilary was muttering to herself.

"They must be new. But how can there be so many of them? They all look around the same age… That blond guy, oh my god! But that short girl was with him. But perhaps I could…"

As I continued to regain composure, the bell rang, and we all sprinted to class.


	2. Meeting the New Kids

**Chapter 2**

I sat in my science class, ignoring the teacher, and letting my mind twist around with the questions that the new kids presented.

Who were they? How were they all so…? I swooned at the memory of them walking through the doors. How could such perfect people be? Here? At Wasilla High? It must be a dream.

"Jean. Jean! Jeanette Marshall!"

My head snapped up at my never used horribly old fashioned name.

"Miss Marshall, please pay attention." I rolled my eyes, and pointed them blankly in the direction of my teacher. He continued. "As I was saying, this year we have just had eight new students enroll in our school." I sat up so quickly that I heard my spine pop. "The Cullen family is made of many foster children, who are taken care of by the talented Dr. Cullen and his lovely wife. I'm sure you will all welcome them accordingly. I'm glad to introduce to this class…" he glanced down at a paper on his desk. "Isabella and Alice Cullen."

The brunette with the wind chime laugh and the short black haired girl entered the room.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourselves?"

The brunette smiled.

"I'm Bella, and this is my sister Alice. We're both sophomores, as are our brothers Edward and Jacob. We just moved from Phoenix." At the last part, Bella's mouth twisted, as if she had some emotion in her that she wanted to hide. Alice smiled widely, looking around at everyone. When her eyes met mine, however, her smile faltered for a moment, and her forehead creased. But the smile was back so quickly that I could almost believe that I'd imagined it.

The teacher glanced at the class, trying to figure out where to place the new girls. The only two available seats was the one directly in front of me, and the one directly to the left. Bella sat down fluidly in front of me, while Alice skipped lightly to my side and slid into her seat. She smiled at me, but I could see some deep emotion in her eyes.

"Hi," she said suddenly, surprising me. "I'm Alice. I saw you earlier- you were in the hall when we came in."

I stared at her, dumbstruck by her voice. It was so beautiful and fluid, like she was singing rather that talking. She stared back at me, and I realized she was waiting for me to reply.

"Oh," I stammered, flushing red. "Hi. My name's Jean. Well, it's really Jeanette, but who wants to be called that? I'm a sophomore too. So, who else is in your family? You, Bella…" I trailed off, realizing too late I was babbling like a fool.

Alice laughed, a waterfall tumbling down a hill.

"Well, Bella's together with Edward, he's the one with the bronze hair. Jacob is the dark skinned one, and he's dating Nessie, the one with bronze ringlets. She and Edward are actually uncle and niece- he has a much older brother who died, and Carlisle and Esme, our adopted parents, took her in. Jasper and Rose-Rosalie-are twins- Jasper's my love. There's Emmett. He's the…big one, with Rose." Alice smiled, flashing her teeth at me. I was listening attentively, hoping to learn more about them, but then the teacher called the class to order, and I lost my opportunity.

At lunch that day, all Hilary could talk about was Jasper, and her plots to get Alice out of the way. Laura was ignoring her, trying to get Charlie out of his bad mood. You could tell where it was coming from. All through lunch he glowered at the Cullen's table.

As for me, well I thought about them. Their mysterious beauty, the gorgeous voices. I watched them as they ate their food. While Jacob scarfed it down, the others seemed disgusted by it, although the bronze ringleted one (Nessie? Was that her name?) seemed less repulsed than the others. They ate sparingly, with queasy expressions on their perfect faces.

Near the end of lunch, as I stared at them, Nessie looked up and caught my eye. She smiled and waved at me, as I wondered why.

As the bell rang, and Hilary and Laura left for their afternoon classes (with Charlie shadowing Laura's every move), Nessie walked towards me. I stopped, pretending to tie my shoe while my friends walked ahead. When I straightened up, Nessie was right in front of me.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "You're Jean, right?"

I nodded. Why was she talking to me?

"I'm Renesmee, but nobody but Mom-Bella calls me that," Nessie dimpled. "Everybody calls me Nessie. What class do you have next?"

I compared schedules with her, and found we had out next class-Gym- together.

We walked there side by side, with people's faces turning to stare at her as we passed. When we got to the locker rooms, we found three of the other Cullen's waiting, Bella, Jacob, and Edward. I saw _him_, and my knees went weak. Even if he and Bella were making out against the wall. He was just so unbelievably gorgeous! So were Bella, and Alice, and all of them really, but Edward was by far the best.

Jacob came and gave Nessie a quick kiss. He noticed me, and studied me apprehensively. Finally he spoke, in a voice that surprised me, for it was not the velvet of the other Cullen's. His voice was rough and deep.

"Hey. So you're Jean, huh?"

How do they all know my name?!

My thoughts must have been very obvious, because Edward answered with a chuckle.

"Alice told us about you," he said laughing, making my knees buckle again. Ha and Jacob walked to the guys locker room, while Nessie had to practically drag me into the girl's locker room. Bella ignored me, and stalked off to talk to Coach Lois.

It took me longer to change than normal, due to my jelly filled limbs. By the time I got into the gym, everyone else was there. Bella and Edward were tossing a baseball across the gym with ease. Jacob had a Frisbee, and when Nessie and I entered, he tossed it to her, and she caught it easily. I slunk to my normal spot on the wall. I hate P.E.

Just then, a loud shriek echoed around the room


	3. Shopping with the Cullen Girls

**Chapter 3**

Starr had run backwards into Edward. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Starr was the kind of girl that every girl hated and every guy loved. She was catty, rude, and just plain evil. But she was blond, skinny, and had a pretty big chest, so naturally she was very popular.

"You clumsy idiot! You were in my way, and you made me fall down! Do you know who…I…am…?" her voice trailed off as she processed his perfect face. She flushed red for a moment, then simpered and said,

"Oops, sorry. You must be new here. I'm Starr," she flirted, curling her fake blond hair around her finger. "Who are _you_?"

Edward smiled a bit, and replied in a polite, yet disattached tone.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and this is Bella," he drew her forward, "my foster sister and girlfriend."

Starr froze, her hair uncurling from her finger. Never in the history of out school has she been snubbed like that. No guy had ever presented his girlfriend while she was flirting with him. No guy had ever even given her the slightest hint of rejection. What century was he from?

"Hello, Bella," Starr said coldly, then regained her former warmth as she turned back to Edward. "Welcome to Wasilla. Hope you enjoy it here, Edward." And then she gave him the look. Her look, a look that said 'hey you', 'look at me', 'it's me you want', 'you're hot', and 'let's go make out over there', all in one. It was a look that never failed.

But Edward just turned away after a polite thank you and tossed Bella the ball. Starr's face flushed red. She turned to her little minions, and stalked off.

P.E. didn't lose the excitement either. The guys were all staring at Bella and Nessie, which you could tell was pissing Edward off. All four of them moved with an angel-like grace while we stumbled around, looking like idiots compared to them, blinded when our eyes slipped and fell upon their perfection.

After Gym I walked to my beautiful little purple VW Bug. As I unlocked the door and got in, I spied the Cullen's getting in their cars, a silver Volvo and a red BMW convertible. I whistled under my breath. Those were gorgeous cars.

I got home, and grabbed an apple for a snack. I love apples. They're delicious, and have all sorts of meanings in mythology and symbolism. After my apple, I headed to my room to do my homework. But I'd only just started my math when the phone rang.

"Jean!" my mom called. "It's for you!" I walked down the hall and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jean, it is Nessie."

"Oh, hi! What's up?"

"Well, Rose, Alice, and I thought we should go shopping, and I said we should ask you! You must know all the best places to shop, right?"

"Well, yeah I do, but I-"

"Great! We'll pick you up in 20 minutes, 'kay? Bye Jean!" There was a click as Nessie hung up.

"Bye Nessie," I muttered into the dead phone. "I just have about three hours of homework left, but sure, I can go shopping right now, on a school night! Why not?" With an exasperated sigh, I hung up the phone.

25 minutes later I was in the back of the red convertible with Nessie, with Alice chattering at us from the front seat while Rosalie drove. We got to the strip mall faster then I expected, and the four of us tumbled out of the car. Well, I tumbled, they descended.

"So, why didn't Bella come?" I asked Nessie as we pawed through racks of cloths. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella spends all her spare time with Edward," she informed me blankly. I was going to ask, but then the pieces fell into place and the light bulb dinged on. I felt my cheeks redden, but was saved by Alice and Rosalie coming back, laden with cloths.

We left the store, each of them carrying a few bags, me with nothing. I was saving my money for Anchorage this weekend.

As if they could read my mind, Rosalie asked me,

"What are you doing this weekend, Jean?"

I answered as nonchalantly as I could.

"Oh, a few of my friends and I are going into Anchorage to go shopping."

Alice's eyes gleamed.

"We should go with you!"

I sighed. Confession time.

"Well…" I began nervously. "That might not be the best idea." At their blank looks, I took a deep breath, and dove right in. "You see, my friend Hilary, she kinda has this crush on Jasper, and you see, with you…" I trailed of in embarrassment. Alice nodded in understanding.

"That's okay. Why wouldn't she like him? I don't blame her one bit. Besides, I'm not the jealous type."

I sighed again, this time in relief. Maybe I could be friends with the Cullen's and Laura and Hilary at the same time.


	4. An Intriguing Invitation

**Chapter 4**

I walked into study hall the next morning, and was tackled to the ground by someone. Literally.

Hilary had found out about my girl's night out with the Cullen's. She was screaming at me, firstly about me being a backstabbing betrayer, and hanging out with her enemy. Then I was attacked with questions, where we went, what we did, what they said, did we talk about Jasper, the whole nine yards.

I carefully told her bits and pieces of what had happened the night before. Hilary sighed and laughed and growled and swooned. After Study Hall I walked to Spanish, where I sat next to Charlie as I always did. Señora Gonzalez was working at her desk, so we were talking when I noticed Rose and Edward coming in. I waved to Rose, and Charlie turned to see who I was waving at, as he knew we didn't have any other friends in our class. He saw Edward, and his jaw clenched. Edward and Rosalie talked to Señora Gonzalez, and then Rose came to sit by me, Edward choosing the seat directly behind her.

That day we were conjugating verbs. I'm terrible at that, so naturally Señora called on me. As my mind scrambled to figure out what went behind _nosotros_, I heard Edward's velvet voice murmur the right answer and I answered with relief saturating my tone. When Señora turned around I looked back at Edward with a grateful smile to thank him, and he was staring back at me. Senora Gonzalez asked him a question I didn't hear, so stunned that I was that he was looking at me. "Tú eres bonita," he said, with out taking his eyes from mine, and I felt myself go numb as he smiled crookedly at me. How can he have such a perfect face with such an odd smile? I wondered. It was the one imperfection…yet it completed him.

I walked with Rose and Edward down to lunch. Charlie hadn't stopped glaring all through class, and he was still sulking, so I had just ignored him and chatted with Rose. She had invited me to sit with her and her family at lunch, so when we got down to the cafeteria I just grabbed a small bit of food- a bottle of lemonade and a cookie- and had sat at one of the two empty seats at the Cullen's table, right between Rose and Nessie, across from Alice and Bella. All through lunch Nessie and Rose, sometimes with Alice and Emmett, asked me questions about my life. My age, favorite color, flower, about my parents, any siblings, everything. They quizzed me so fast that I only ate half my cookie and didn't even pop the seal on my lemonade.

I rushed to English, not noticing until I was at the door that Bella and Jacob were following me. I entered the classroom, sitting in my usual seat by Laura, while they made their way to the teachers desk, and then to their assigned seats in the back.

I began to wonder if I'd have any classes without the Cullen's.

I walked to Social Studies, and there was Alice and Edward, who were having some kind of silent argument with one another. As I approached, Alice looked up and smiled broadly at me, motioning me towards the chair to her left. I smiled timidly at her and Edward, and walked to sit beside Alice. She poked Edward in the ribs, and he sighed.

"Jean," he said, turning to me. "We-" Alice kicked him under the table and he corrected himself, rolling his eyes. "_I_ was wondering if you'd like to come over to our house today, and meet our parents. They want to meet the girl who befriended Nessie, Rose, and Alice." He elbowed Alice playfully. "Or the girl they're obsessed with really. _We_ can give you a ride, if you'd like."

I was astonished. I'd known the Cullen's all of one and a half days. Going shopping and showing around the girls was one thing, but meeting their parents… I swallowed nervously, clearing my throat as I tried to clear my brain.

As my scattered thoughts struggled to organize themselves, Starr entered the room, flanked by her little cronies. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on Edward. Starr sashayed across the room, pausing in front of Edward's desk. She looked at him flirtatiously.

"Hey Edward," she purred, her green eyes glowing at him. "I was thinking, yesterday we got off to a bit of a bad start. So maybe we could start over, and have a little talk over dinner tonight?" Starr fluttered her eyelashes at Edward.

But once again Edward acted as is he was from another time-a time where boys were smart enough to know when they were talking to pure evil incarnate versus a good looking body.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to decline your invitation. I have other arrangements tonight, although I'm quite willing to accept your apology and start anew. Thank you."

And he turned back to his silent conversation with Alice. Starr stood there for a moment, then recovered herself and stalked off with her minions, although not before Sunni threw a death glare at Alice over her shoulder.

I almost laughed out loud. Apparently Hilary wasn't the only one who liked Jasper.

Tell me what you think! I hope that this has stuck to the original story well enough for all of you! Review, review, review!!!! Thanks!!! 3 3 3


	5. Jake's Mistake

**Chapter 5**

After class I was cleaning up my things when Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't you think that just because Starr interrupted our conversation that you don't need to answer," she told me firmly. "Are you coming tonight, or not. Please come." She looked at me with big golden puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Does anyone ever refuse you anything, Alice?"

She put her finger to her chin in thought. "Hmmm…well, Bella did resist once…for about a day, day and a half."

Edward laughed. "Don't pay attention to her," he advised me. Alice grimaced at him, which only served to make him laugh louder.

"Let's go, Jean," Alice said, glowering at her older brother. "You can ride with Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I." She stuck her tongue out at Edward as we walked out the door.

We got to the parking lot in time to witness a disgusting event with Emmett and Rose. Jasper looked a bit odd, as he greeted Alice with a kiss, at the same time as Edward greeted Bella. Jacob and Nessie wandered up holding hands.

In that second, more than anything, I wished I had _him_. Not just any boyfriend, but a soul mate of sorts. Someone who was meant for me, and me alone, as I was made for him, an unbreakable bond. It was odd, but the Cullen's, every couple seemed to have that bond. I grieved for my unattended love life.

I got into the passenger seat of the red BMW. I tried to protest and slide into the back, but Alice had laughed her waterfall laugh and pushed me into the seat with surprising strength. She sat between Emmett and Jasper, while Rosalie took the wheel, and we set off along the snow lined roads.

The car wove along roads I recognized as the ones leading to the outskirts of town. Rosalie drove up a long winding road, and pulled to a stop in front of a large house. It was three stories, with a wrap-around porch, painted a pale yellow.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper got fluidly out of the car as Edward drove up in the silver Volvo. Nessie and Jacob tumbled out of the back, while Bella alighted gracefully from the passenger seat.

I followed the Cullen's awkwardly up the steps, pausing nervously at the front door. Alice and Nessie grabbed my arms and pulled, while Rose pushed me from behind. I was dragged gracelessly through the front door, managing to trip over the door frame.

"She's almost as uncoordinated as you were," Emmett laughed to Bella, which made no sense. She was easily the most graceful of them all. Had she gone through an awkward clumsy adolescence?

Bella kicked Emmett in the shin. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Emmett. Carlisle? Esme?" she called.

From an archway behind a magnificent grand piano a beautiful couple entered the room. The man-Carlisle I assumed-was tall, with fair hair. His wife, Esme, was shorter, although not as short as Alice. She had gorgeous caramel colored hair that rippled down her back. Her eyes were very odd. They were an unusual golden shade, but still familiar.

I realized with a jolt that all the Cullen's, save Jacob and Nessie, had the same golden eyes. I wondered idly why Edward and Nessie had different colored eyes if they were related.

I was distracted from my train of thought by Edward's gorgeous velvety voice.

"Jean, I would like to introduce you to our parents, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle, Esme, this is Jean Marshall, Nessie and Alice and Rose's new shopping buddy." Everyone laughed at that. Carlisle moved forward and offered his hand.

"Hello, Jean, it's nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand. I knotted how cold his hand was-like ice. Had he and Esme been outside?

Esme moved forward and took my hand as Carlisle released it. Her hand too, was freezing.

"I'm happy to meet you." She smiled with genuine warmth. "I've heard so much about you, from all of them." She motioned with her hand towards her adopted children.

"Almost everyone," Jacob grumbled. "I couldn't keep track of half of what you said, or talk fast enough. Stupid bloodsuckers."

The room went silent.


	6. Bella's Story

**Chapter 6**

My mind spun. Bloodsuckers? Like what, mosquitoes? Vampires? Was Jacob teasing them about some inside joke? But no one was laughing. They were all frozen, staring at Jacob. Bloodsuckers? Vampires? Mythical creatures? No. Was Jacob a vegetarian? Was he reprimanding them for eating meat? No, at lunch he ate about ten hamburgers. They couldn't be…vampires?

Rose was the first to move.

"You moronic, idiotic, blabber mouthed _dog_!" she shrieked at him, and prepared to spring. "What have you done?" Emmett grabbed her arms and muscled her from the room. Edward sighed, and turned to Carlisle.

"She knows," he said in a clear calm voice. "The second in a few decades. What will they think?"

"I don't know," Carlisle replied. "But Tanya and Siobhan will stand with us if need be."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked Edward. "Alice? Can you see if-"

Jasper turned to me, and heard his musical, but rough voice for the first time.

"You're confused," he stated.

Bella whirled on Alice and Edward in a move so fast I thought she blurred.

"Tell me!" she commanded. "Edward, if we have to..."

I gasped as the truth hit.

"You-you-" I stammered. "But those are myths, and-and fairy tales. You can't all be-be vam-vampires?" The last word wouldn't pass my lips. I merely mouthed it.

Nessie shook her head.

"No-we aren't. Jake and I." Nessie bore a sad smile. "He's a wolf-a shape shifter really. And me, well…" she broke off. "Mom? Dad? Care to explain?"

Bella looked as if she was about to blush, but Edward spoke with precision.

"19 years ago," he began. "There were seven of us-Carlisle and Esme were the 'foster parents' to 5 adopted kids-Alice, Jazz, Rose, Em, and my self. We were living in a small town, called Forks, in Washington-"

"No way!" I cut him off, my eyes round with astonishment. "My mom, before the accident, she and my dad lived there!"

"Katie!" Bella gasped suddenly.

I started at the sound of my mom's name. Had Bella known her? I realized that I had a possible window to the mother I'd never known. My eyes clouded.

"You-you knew her?" I choked out. Alice, Edward, and Bella nodded. The mist in my eyes overflowed, trickling down my cheeks.

Edward was there, in a moment less than a second. He gently wiped away my tears. Small cold arms enfolded me in a hug-Alice. Bella hesitated, with a look of concentration on her perfect face. Edward looked up, staring into the distance. He smiled crookedly.

"Bella doesn't not like you," he told me. He laughed as astonishment broke across my face once more. "I can read your mind. Bella's newer to this life than the rest of us-only 18 years from her transformation. She's an amazing creature, my Bella," his voice caressed her name. "Bella can resist human blood, far easier than a normal newborn it's more than she can stand to be too near humans more than necessary. It's much more prudent-and much safer on your part- if she keeps her distance.

I shivered, and it wasn't from Alice's icy arms that were still wrapped around my waist.

"But how did you know my mom?" I asked. Anything to get away from the topic of my death.

Bella sighed.

"When I was seventeen years old, I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie Swan." I nodded in recognition of the name. "I went to Forks High, and I met Edward. He couldn't read my mind for some reason-still can't. But long story short, we fell in love, even when I knew he was a vampire I still loved him. He tried to save me once, by leaving to keep me from the danger he thought he presented," she rolled her eyes. "But it nearly killed us both, and I convinced him that I should be a vampire. I really wanted it-to keep true love, forever? However, before he'd transform me, he said I had to marry him."

Edward laughed. "She thought I was joking when I first asked." They shared a look, and Edward continued. "Bella, being the stubborn girl she is, decided that if we were to get married, then we needed to have a real honeymoon. What we didn't realize is that it is possible for a vampire to impregnate a human."

Bella made a face at him. "Having Renesmee nearly killed me. I had to be changed to survive as I gave birth-Emergency Vampirization, as Jake called it. Renesmee grew rapidly for about seven years, and then froze. Now we're just a happy normal family."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like my story!!! I know I haven't been writing very fast, but I do have a LOT of chapters written already...so I'll be posting when ever I can!!!

Review, Review, Review!! Also, if you have a story you think I might like, please tell me! I'm always on the look out for new stories too read!


	7. Katie Marshall

**Chapter 7**

I was stunned. They were vampires, and a werewolf, and a half-vampire-human whatever, and she thought they were _normal_? And she had avoided the question about my mom! I deserved to know what Bella-what all of them-knew of the mother I didn't remember. I needed to know!

"We will answer you," Edward reassured me. "Or, to be more accurate, _Bella_ will tell you, as it was her group of friends we sat with at lunch then."

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward, and focused on me. I noticed that Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were gone, and Jasper was hovering in the doorway.

"When I lived in Forks, there was a time when Edward-" she blanched "Edward left me, in out senior year of high school. During that time I was no more than a zombie- and much more dead than I theoretically am now. While I was in what my dad called a walking coma, Katie joined our group. I don't remember much about her-my human memories are very fuzzy and unclear, and I tend to forget them. I know she was smart, and I think she dated Eric for a bit. She went to college-the University of Alaska? But she rarely came back. I didn't see her for quite some time. Nowadays we only go back to Forks to check on Charlie-and Seth." Her expression changed suddenly, like she was sucking on a lemon-sour. "What accident?"

Tears welled up again, and I thought frantically about my mascara. I wiped my fingers carefully under my eyes-they came away black.

"She died," I sobbed out, the tears overflowing suddenly. "She was driving home from a meeting, and this guy, he'd been drinking, and the roads had ice, and he hit-and she-and I was only two-and-and-" My voice cut out. Bella's eyes were as large as Alice's hoops. Edward gave me a quick hug, and Nessie pulled me over to the couch, where I curled into a ball, my body shaking, racked with sobs tearing themselves from my chest. Alice and Nessie sat beside me as I cried, their arms holding me in iron grasps, feeling like fire and ice.

When I opened my salt encrusted eyes it was much later, the sun casting long shadows across the pale colored room. My first thought was for my father.

"Don't worry," Edward said from the piano bench, where he sat with Bella. "Esme called your father, and you have permission to stay the night."

_Thanks,_ I thought. _So you really can read my mind?_

He nodded.

_Crap! That's embarrassing._

Edward smiled crookedly. He turned, and began to play the piano. I stifled a gasp as his fingers blurred across the keys. The music was so beautiful, yet heartbreaking sad. I was glad I had no tears left. Even so, my eyes burned.

The music broke off suddenly. Edward had stopped, and the silence was deafening. Bella got up hesitantly, and walked cautiously towards me. She gently wiped a few stray tears from under my eyes, and pulled me into a feather light hug. I clung to her precariously, all my strength gone. Bella swung me into her arms, and slowly walked under the archway behind the piano. We crossed a large den with an enormous TV, and ascended a large spiral staircase. She carried me down a hallway, naming doors as we passed.

"Rose and Em's room, Alice and Jasper's, Carlisle's office, his and Esme's room." We reached another staircase, and Bella carried me higher. There were three doors.

"Edward and I," she nodded to one. "Jake is there, and _this_," she nudged open the third door. "Is Renesmee's room, where you will be." I was set down on a king sized princess bed, with a pink comforter. The walls were covered with pictures of all the Cullen's. All looked fairly recent. I noticed one in particular. It was small, and there was a slight crease in the middle. It showed Edward and Bella, on a couch, arms around each other. It wouldn't have caught my eye, except that I hadn't recognized Bella at first. Her skin was alabaster, not snow, and her face was less stunning, although still pretty. But her eyes-they were the same warm chocolate brown as Nessie's. I was studying the change when Nessie spoke.

"That's Mom and Dad, before she changed," she explained as I started. I hadn't heard her come in, or Bella exit. Alice laughed enchantingly.

"Knock, knock," she chuckled.

The three of us ended up in a circle on the bed. Alice and Nessie explained what they could, but I couldn't wrap my head around everything. It was mind-boggling. Nessie and I fell asleep around two in the morning, sprawled across the big pink bed.


	8. Waking to the Truth

**Chapter 8**

I woke up disoriented. I took in the pink bed and walls, as well as the mass of bronze curls beside me that was Nessie. I couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last 12 hours. Was it really only yesterday that Hilary had tackled me in Study Hall, Starr had courted Edward, and he'd saved me in Spanish class?

There was a light knock on the door, and Alice danced in, followed by Jacob and Bella.

"Morning!" Alice trilled in her high soprano. "It's time for breakfast!" My stomach growled enthusiastically, and Bella laughed. I envied her wind-chime voice.

Nessie moaned and rolled over. Jacob walked over to the bed and scooped her up. She giggled.

"Morning, Jake."

"Good morning love," Jake kissed her quickly.

Once again I felt a stab of jealousy. I wished for my soul mate. Lucky Nessie-and Alice, Bella, Esme, and Rose.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked Alice to distract myself.

"I have no idea," she told me dryly. "Edward's the chef." She eyed me, and a grin slid across her face. "You need cloths." With a speculative look in her eyes, that scared me a bit, she turned to Nessie. "She's Bella's size."

Jake set Nessie down. "I'm gonna go eat. Don't take to long girls, remember we have school."

Suddenly everything was a blur. Alice and I were in a vast room-bigger than my room at home. I was cradled in Alice's arms. Nessie wandered in a moment later.

"Hmm," she mused. "Dark blue, white, gold. Good, they match."

Alice set me down and blurred around the room, unearthing cloths. I realized we were in a closet. It was huge!

Nessie sifted through the pile. She grabbed a few things, and threw them at me.

Five minutes later I was ready. Alice and Nessie had chosen dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black crop jacket with short sleeves, a wide gold belt, a black and gold headband, as well as gold bangle bracelets.

Nessie and Alice were very proud of themselves. I had tried to protest-I did _not _wear skinny jeans-but my complaints had fallen on deaf ears. I wondered again if anyone ever refused Alice. She said Bella had resisted once, and I wondered what was powerful enough to resist the unstoppable force of persuasion and ruthless tactics that was the littlest Cullen.

I descended the stairs self-consciously. I didn't know what to say to everyone. I could act normal, but what would we talk about? Could I pretend that nothing had happened, that everything was normal? Nessie and Alice was one thing, and Jake was as close to human as any of them were. But facing Carlisle and Esme…I shuddered involuntarily.

Suddenly a cold hand was on my shoulder. I gasped and whirled around. Edward chuckled enchantingly, and my knees went weak. I cursed him mentally, and he laughed harder. Damn, I'd forgotten he could read my mind.

"Don't worry," he told me. "Our parents know you know. You have no need for pretenses. Everyone already loves you."

He smiled crookedly, and escorted me down the stairs into the dining room, where the others were watching something with varying faces of disgust.

I looked around in confusion, and saw Jacob sitting at the dining room table, scarfing down massive amounts of food-eggs, and cinnamon rolls, and orange juice. My mouth watered at the scents of everything.

I noticed as I took a seat at the table that no one paid any attention more or less than they should. I laughed under my breath as I dished up some eggs. Everyone looked at me, and Rose spoke.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking something." Edward laughed so hard I thought he was going to fall down.

"What?" Bella asked us both.

"What, no twenty questions today?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, this one is kinda short compared to the others. But I have a MAJOR stockpile of chapters now, so whenever I remember, I'll put one up!

Go to Quizilla if you want more...I post everything there, as soon as it's written, whereas here I post when I remember....and I'm kinda a forgetful person, if you haven't noticed. Anyway, on Quizilla, my username is the same, so if you want about 10+ chapters more, go there. ;) if you can find them!


	9. School Time

**Chapter 9**

Bella and the others looked confused, and then suddenly Bella laughed too, which seemed to irritate the others even more.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Old inside joke," Edward choked out. Bella's wind chimes increased.

We went out into the garage, and I saw why they hadn't parked in there with me the day before. Alongside the beautiful BMW convertible and the shiny silver Volvo, there was a cherry red Jeep, three motorcycles-two black and silver ones, the other one red- a yellow Porsche, a black Mercedes, a black car that said Vanquish, and a red Ferrari. I stood in the open garage door in shock as snow drifted in through, settling on the Porsche. Alice brushed by in irritation.

"Should have seen that coming," she grumbled, brushing snow off of what I assumed was _her_ precious car.

This time, I rode in the Volvo. I sat in the back, between Jake and Nessie. Unlike that other Cullen's, they were not ice cold, but sweltering hot. I was very toasty by the time we got to school. When we got out of the cars, everyone was staring.

I panicked, thinking that everyone somehow knew the Cullen's were vampires (with two exceptions), before remembering that they were new, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. I walked into school, knowing how plain and ordinary I looked next to the Cullen's. We passed Hilary, Laura, and Charlie in the hallway. I waved, but there was no response. Hilary was staring at me with insane jealousy written all over her face. Laura was looking our group wistfully, and Charlie was flat out disgusted and annoyed.

The Cullen's started to split off to fifth period.

"Jenn? What class do you have now?" Nessie asked me.

"Algebra II," I admitted sheepishly. I had always been a math nerd, and always in the advanced classes.

Rose and Emmett exchanged a surprised look.

"What?"

"That's out class now," Jasper said, motioning to himself, Rose, and Emmett. "I guess you can escort us."

I smiled. It seemed like I was one of the Cullen's now.

The rest of the Cullen's left for their classes. Edward and Alice were off to Drivers Ed.

_Uht-oh,_ I thought. I knew of four other people who had that class now.

Silver.

Sunni.

Starr.

And Hilary.

_Good luck, Edward._ He smiled at me over his shoulder.

Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I walked up to Math.

I sat in my usual seat, in the back of the class, while Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were assigned seats-all far away from each other and away from me as well.

When the bell rang the class emptied. As always I was the last one out of the door. The three 'older' Cullen's waited for me outside. As a part of their charade, they needed to consistently ask for directions. So I pointed them in the direction of their English class, and ran down to catch my friends.

Laura and Charlie were already in our normal spot-being disgustingly cute. My heart yearned. Hilary rushed up, completely flustered.

"Oh-my-god-Edward's-in-my-Drivers-Ed-class-and-he's-so-good! Starr-was-drooling-the-whole-time-and-Alice-was-there-too-she-so-needs-to-die. Why-does-she-get-Jasper-it's-not-fair! I'm-prettier-then-her-and-I-deserve-him-more!"

"Calm down, Hilary," I patted her shoulder gently. No need to tell her that I spent the night with Alice. Or that Alice and Jasper were soul mates. Or that Jasper was the Cullen most likely to kill her accidentally.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review, review, review!!! I hope you liked this...I know, I'm forgetful, but I'm trying to remember more about posting stuff!

BTW, if you don't know, Quizilla is a site like this, for stories and quizzes, and polls, and such. ....but I must warn you, it is a LOT of vampire stuff for some reason...but 20+ chapters of this are up there, so if you want more, go there and try to find me...KTatAHS.


	10. Edward's Point of View, Foreshadowing

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's Point of View**

We drove down the new driveway, the snow whispering down only to be swept off the car by the speed at which it was moving. Bella sat frozen in the passenger seat, not breathing. Nessie and Jake chattered with Jean in the back. Her smell hit me-not that I really noticed. Bella had cured me of my passion for normal humans. I leaned over to take Bella's hand, but she remained frozen. I sighed-inaudibly to the human girl in the back. Bella was trying to hard, but to be this close to the intoxicating girl for so long…

I watched the speedometer move up again. The faster Bella and Jean were separated, the better. Alice and Nessie would be heartbroken if anything happened to their new friend…not that Nessie knew. Alice…

"Damn it," I swore under my breath. This time the future _would_ change. It would not happen again. But she knew…

At the school, I alighted from the car, as did Bella. I grabbed her hand as she walked around the car.

"You did great," I murmured to her, so low the others would barely hear it. "I know it's hard," she grimaced.

"How did you do it?" my love asked me, her golden eyes troubled. "How did you not kill me? The temptation…the only thing that has prevented me from taking _her_ is that Renesmee loves her."

We all walked into the school. I heard everyone's startled thoughts and a few other kinds as well…

_How do they know?_ I heard Jean's thoughts sound. _They-oh. Right. New kids. Yeah. And so beautiful…_An image of me appeared in her head. I shook my head, not that she could see. I wished that she could know how greatly I was tied to Bella. But no one was immune to hope, and this girl was no exception, as exceptional as she was. I wished we could find her soul mate, and save her from her feelings from me.

"What class do you have now?" Nessie asked Jean. _I wish she could have English with me, but I'm a 'freshman'…_

"Algebra II," Jean said sheepishly. _Why am I such a nerd? That's a junior class!_

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were in shock.

_What? That's…_

_But I thought she was a sophomore!_

Our _math class? She's too young!_

"What?" Jean asked them.

"That's our math class," Jasper told her. "I guess you can escort us."

Alice pulled on my sleeve. "C'mon, we'll be late for Driver's Ed!"

_Oh no!_ Jenn's mental cry shocked me. _Those four have that class. Silver, Sunni, Starr, and Hilary!_ She seemed to remember my 'skill' then. _Good luck, Edward,_ she thought, looking at the back of my head as I walked down the hall. I turned and flashed a grin at her over my shoulder. I would need that.

Alice and I neared the class room closest to the student parking lot.

_Oh. My. God. _Starr freaked out. _Edward is in this class. And she isn't here…It's my time to shine. _I smiled. This would be interesting.

"Edward!" she called. "Come sit here, by me." I obliged, not wanting to seem rude. And I supposedly didn't know anyone else in the class…

Starr giggled, and leaned towards me.

"I need a partner today. Would you like to be mine?" I heard the double meaning behind her words. I wished she wouldn't giggle. It was obnoxious. Bella never giggled.

"I'm sorry, Starr, but my sister Alice will also be requiring a partner, and I think for this, it would be better if I was with her. Bella gets jealous very easily." Starr seethed.

Driver's Ed was easy. After all, I'd been around for the history, and needed no studying to remember what had happened. Alice was good at this too.

As I walked to math, I passed Jean in the hallway, with her human friends, Laura and Charlie. Hilary ran up, completely flustered, recounting everything for them. I laughed quietly, as Bella approached behind me.

"What's so funny?" she asked me, her beautiful melodious voice reaching my ears alone.

I gazed into her eyes, still as deep as her human eyes, even with the same golden tint as mine opposed to the brown chocolate color she'd passed on to our daughter. I smiled the crooked smile I knew she loved, and heard her breath catch as it had when she was human. My breathing sped too-she was the most beautiful creature in the world, and there was no way I'd ever let her get hurt.

"I'll tell you later." I kissed her gently, and then sent her off to her science class, hoping that Alice would help her through the antagonizing hour.

I will not let anyone hurt my Bella in anyway. Alice had shown me what is to come. Jean has no choice-she will change.


	11. The Perfect Guy

**Chapter 11**

I sat in the back of the science room, twirling my hair around my pencil. Suddenly Alice's voice spoke, low in my ear.

"Hey, Jenn,"

I jumped, sending my pencil flying across the room.

"Thanks, Alice." I said dryly. "You couldn't have given me any warning?"

She laughed enchantingly. "But then I would have changed the future-and I so enjoyed seeing your pencil soar across the room."

I glowered at her and went to retrieve my pencil. As I reached down to pick it up from the aisle, a pale white hand darted out and snagged it. Bella handed me my pencil.

"Thanks, Bella," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied, with a smile. But as I turned away, her face became pained, and I wondered what was wrong.

After a painfully boring science class, I walked to the cafeteria with Bella and Alice. I grabbed a light snack as Bella and Alice both grabbed yogurts and we sat at the Cullen's table. Edward, Nessie, and Jake were already there, and I sat by Jake. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came in, and I found myself sandwiched between Jake and Rose. Once again, Bella was across the table from me. I leaned over to talk to Edward.

"So, Edward, how was Drivers Ed?" I teased. He laughed, as did Alice.

"Amazingly uninteresting, other than Starr's obsessed thoughts."

Bella and Rosalie and the other Cullen's looked at the three of us with speculation.

"Really, Edward?" Bella said, almost calmly. "And what was she thinking? Seeing as you can usually read people very well-everyone but me, that is," Everyone laughed at Edward's chagrined expression.

"Well…" he stalled. "Didn't I say earlier that I'd tell you later?"

"Isn't it later? Seeing as it was earlier you told me that?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you afraid to tell me, Edward? Do you have a crush on a human girl…again? You know, you need to stop this habit-it's unhealthy! I mean, look at what happened to me! I'm stuck with you for all eternity!"

He gazed into her eyes, in such away that it automatically made me want to look away. It was full of love and tenderness-so much more than any movie or TV show. More real, and personal, not made for people to sigh over, not made for others at all. Pure true love. I sighed-it obviously didn't bother anyone else that there were 4 pairs of soul mates here. I imagined a person in my head. He would have darker skin, but brownish-black hair. His hair would be longer than average, about to his shoulders, and he would constantly be in jeans and T-shirt, always relaxed and ready for anything. He's wear a tux for special occasions though. And he would be madly in love with me. No, not madly, but deeply. Enough that he'd never want to hurt me, and would do anything within his power for me. But he would be nice to everyone-even people like Starr. Kind and sympathetic, caring and loving-there for me whenever I needed him. But I knew he wasn't existent in the realms of Wasilla High School. I doubted if he existed anywhere in the world, or the United States, much less Alaska.

Rose reached across the table and brushed a tear from the corner of my eye. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, in a shockingly maternal voice.

I sniffled, and then put on a weak smile. "Yeah. Just thinking about my non-existent love life."

Alice's eyes lit up, and I internally groaned for bringing it up. Alice-first over-compulsive shopper, now match maker as well?

"You asked for it," Edward scolded me, in a teasing manner. "You can't stop her once she's started. I almost pity you-except this time, I actually know the perfect person for you, Jean."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it??? I hope so!!! Awwww, Edward's being sweet! ;) Don't y'all wish you knew who her guy is gonna be? Oh well. I'm not telling. For...about 8 chapters. Sorry. That's just how it's written. But I hope you enjoy all this anyway. I love writing it! :D

So review me, and tell me what you think!!


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 12**

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said into the phone, taking a bit of my apple. "I'm going to Anchorage later-with Hilary and Laura, remember?" The words came out muffled.

"But pleeeeese?" Alice begged. "You need to meet the mystery person-besides, Edward won't tell me, and I can't see 'cause you won't come!"

I sighed, setting my apple down on the counter and flipping the phone to my other shoulder. "I promised, Alice. They're my best friends-besides, the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, and the three of us are going dress shopping-and if you mysteriously show up there too, I will ignore you totally and completely!" I threatened.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But you'll come shopping with Nessie and Rose and Bella and I, right?"

"Yes, Alice, I will. But only if you don't come to Anchorage!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It'll be sunny later-so Bella and Rose and I can't come."

I gave a small sigh of relief. I could envision what would happen if Alice showed up-Hilary trying to tackle her, and ending up with a broken ribcage or something.

I went upstairs to change into my nicer clothes-who knew what would happen in Anchorage? Maybe Edward's mysterious someone wouldn't be necessary.

A horn blared, and I grabbed my cell phone, rushed down the stairs. As I wrenched open the door, I yelled a good-bye to my mom, then flew out to Laura's green sedan. She had already picked up Hilary, so I climbed into the backseat, and Laura started out on the snowy roads to Anchorage.

We pulled into the covered parking at the mall, and walked into our favorite store. In no time at all, all of us had a few dresses to try, and we dragged our precious findings into the dressing rooms.

Hilary had three dresses that were absolutely stunning. One was a long floor length white one, with sparkly blue swirls, and a low cut halter top. The second was a strapless one that fell to right above her knees, and was a hot pink with black edging. The third was a turquoise mini dress with spaghetti straps and a layer of crème tulle poking an inch out the bottom.

Laura was torn between two- a long strapless red one with a low cut back, and a crème halter one with a poofy skirt that looked like something out of Grease or Bye-Bye Birdie.

And mine…

I had remembered what Alice and Nessie had said about my 'colors'. Dark blue, gold, and white. So I had a poofy one like Laura's, except it was a marbleized print of different shades of blue. Two of them were floor length-one was simple, dark blue with a strapless top and gold edging at the hem, and then other was a spaghetti strap, white with blue polka dots. And the last one was a halter that came down to my knees, that was gold and completely covered in sparkles, which I shed whenever I moved.

Hilary and I encouraged Laura to go with the crème one-it was more her then the slinky red number. Hilary narrowed it down to the long strapless white one and the turquoise mini dress. I told her to go with the white one-it made her look softer and less aggressive. Laura agreed, so Hilary decided to get that one.

But we couldn't decide on mine. We did discard the blue one in the same style as Laura's-we didn't want to look alike. Hilary and Laura went to purchase their dresses. But I couldn't decide between the other three. Then I heard a musical voice.

"I'd go with the polka dots or the gold halter," Nessie told me.

"Didn't I tell Alice I didn't want to see you guys here?" I hissed under my breath.

Nessie giggled. "Actually, you told Alice if you saw her you would ignore her completely. Nothing about little ol' me."

I grimaced. She was right. "Fine," I sighed.

Just then, Laura and Hilary returned.

"So, did you decid-" Hilary's eyes bugged out when she saw the bronze ringlets behind me.

Nessie stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Renesmee. You must be the friends of Jean that she's always talking about, Hilary and Laura, right?"

Laura blushed, and nodded. Hilary glared at me.

"Yes," she said sharply. "I'm Hilary. Are you here shopping for the Sadie Hawkins Dance too?"

"Yes, I am," Nessie told her. "I love shopping! It is one of the best things in the world!"

Hilary's eyes lit up. She loved shopping.

Hilary and Nessie looked at the dresses I had.

"The polka-dotted one," they decided at the same time. Laura smiled.

As I walked to pay for my dress, a smile crept across my face. Maybe I could be friends with the Cullen's after all.


	13. Pack Your Bags

**Chapter 13**

The next morning I woke up early, when the sky was still dark. I chose a book of my shelf at random-The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins. One of my personal favorites, and I read of the future world of Panem until the sun peaked over the snow covered trees. Then I stood at my window, watching the sun rise, creating sparkles on everything that wasn't dusted with snow.

Suddenly Edward and Bella were outside my window. Their expressions were terrifying, and with wide eyes and shaking hands I opened my window to let them in, as well as the cold outside air.

Their skin was shining like the snow-it made them even more beautiful than normal. But their faces counteracted that, filling me with terror.

"Pack your bags," Bella ordered in a cold voice. "We need to leave now."

My head whirled. "W-w-why?" I stammered out.

Edward stiffly found a duffel bag in my closet and handed it to Bella, who started to go through my drawers, pulling out random pieces of clothing.

"You're in danger," Bella explained quickly as she shoved things into my bag. I pulled on the bag, but she had an iron grip. I grabbed some of my favorite things, and pushed them into the almost full duffel.

"Grab a toothbrush too," she instructed me. I rushed into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush, hairbrush, and toothpaste, as well as my special necklace. I flew back to my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked Bella.

She grimaced, as did Edward. "Far away," he answered. "Where the tracker won't find you."

I looked at them in confusion. "What's a tracker?"

A shudder rippled through Bella. "We'll explain later. Let's _go_,"

"What about my parents?" I cried.

"Write them a note," Edward told me. "Make something up-tell them Nessie ran away and you have to find her."

I nodded-the rest of the Cullen's could back that story up. I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk, scrawling a note out for my parents.

Mom and Dad,

Don't worry about me-Nessie's gone missing and I have to find her. Call the Cullen's for more information-but don't worry. I'm safe, and fine, and in my own control.

Love you,

Jean

I placed the note on my pillow, and Bella ducked out the window with my bag. Edward scooped me up, and darted out the window after her. Bella had the keys to my Bug, and was stowing my duffel in the back. She then blurred around to the back door and darted inside. Edward set me down on the passenger side, and instantaneously was in the driver's seat. As soon as the door was shut behind me, he hit the gas and sped off towards the Cullen's mansion.

When we got there, Nessie, Alice, and Rose rushed out, Rose grabbing my bag, Nessie darting to her mother, and Alice grabbing me in her arms and flying inside. As soon as she set me down, I turned to Edward who had followed us in.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Nessie grabbed my hand, and suddenly I saw everything unfold in my head.

I watched through Nessie's eyes. Last night, they had been out in some place, without snow, all green and rainy. Forks. Jacob was with some others who looked like him-Embry, Quil, and Seth, the memory informed me-when through the rain, two figures appeared, a man and a woman. They were vampires, and introduced themselves as Savannah and Connor. I noticed that although they seemed like the Cullen's-pale and beautiful-their eyes were a bright crimson. Everything was normal-until Savannah suddenly stiffened, and sniffed at Nessie.

"What are you?" she inquired. "You smell almost human, and your heart beats, yet you have the skin of one of us."

Edward and Nessie explained to the newcomers, and Nessie pulled off her jacket and gloves to show the skeptical Savannah that she was half-vampire, when Connor sniffed her jacket. Savannah swooped in on it.

"It smells like humans," she said with narrowed eyes. "Have you fed recently?"

"We do not hunt humans," Carlisle informed her. "We live among them, sharing their lives,"

Savannah sniffed the jacket once more. "How can you resist such a scent?" she asked Bella. "You are newer than the others to this life, and the blood of this human is so sweet,"

Nessie stiffened as this registered with her. _It's Jean!_ she screamed at Edward in her mind. He snarled.

"Do not think of hunting the human down," he told her. "I know what you are, and she will not be taken. We have spent too much effort trying to keep her alive."

Savannah's eyes glowed, and I shrunk back from Nessie as if I could make her thoughts disappear.

"Of course," she purred, before wheeling and launching herself northward, following the scents of the Cullen's back to their home.

Towards me.


	14. Flight

**Chapter 14**

I staggered back into a small couch behind me. When I hit it, my knees buckled, and I flopped onto it.

"How did you beat her here?" I asked them, with a shudder. If they hadn't, would I still be alive?

A faint smile flitted across Edward's face. "I can run faster than almost any other immortal. I ran back to your house to protect you-Bella, Jake, and Nessie not far behind."

I exhaled loudly-I hadn't realized that my breath had been still with fear.

"Why can't you just protect me at my house?"

"Because Savannah won't wait around forever. She'd attack-and put your family in mortal danger."

I shivered. A picture flashed into my mind-my mother and father on the kitchen floor, their bodies bloodless, their eyes staring forward in fear, and awe, frozen in death. I shrunk into the couch, and Nessie sat beside me, placing her arm around my shoulders.

Alice's eyes turned blank for a moment, and her face tilted up wards. He voice was cold and hurried.

"It's time,"

Nessie grabbed me, running at an inhuman speed to the garage.

"Are you scared?" she asked me worriedly.

I smiled weakly, and gave a small laugh. "Course not. I'm with the vampires."

She giggled, placing me in the Mercedes. Jasper slid into the driver's seat, Alice in the back by me. Emmett sat beside Jasper. Nessie and Jake got on two of the motorcycles-the black ones. Edward and Bella were in the Volvo, and Rose, Carlisle, and Esme had peeled out in the jeep.

Quickly, every car followed their lead, making an odd precession of cars-a red Jeep, then the Volvo, two black motorcycles, and a black Mercedes. Once we got to town, every one split off in different directions. The Jeep headed towards the forest, the motorcycles went further into town, the Volvo headed towards the airport. But Jasper turned on to the freeway, and headed the only direction really possible-south.

I leaned over to Alice. "Where are we going?"

She smiled grimly. "First we're going to Forks, to tell the other wolves about Savannah. Then we're going where she'll never find you-where ever that may be."

"Why is Savannah chasing me? Why does she even care?"

Alice sighed. "Savannah's goal in life is to find those who smell good to her, and track them through life until she's bored enough to kill them. She adores challenges, and we've just provided her with the ultimate test-getting past 8 vampires, plus a half breed. Luckily she doesn't know about the wolves, and that gives us an advantage.

"Savannah chose you because to her you are her singer-as if your blood sings for her." Alice grimaced. "Like you are to Bella, as she was to Edward."

"Bella-that's why she didn't like me, isn't it? She was always avoiding me, and in pain because of me…" I trailed off. "But she didn't kill me…"

"Because we are different than Savannah and Connor-different from most of our kind. They still feed on humans-but we rise above what fate has given us, and retain some of our human qualities-love, and compassion." Her eyes softened. "Nessie loves you-so Bella was able to resist for her daughter's sake. But Savannah has no such restrictions. She wants you, more than most humans. She wants your blood and the challenge that we present her with. Because we will not give you up, Jean, no matter what. She'll have to kill all ten of us- more, if the wolves will help.

"You will not die-we won't allow it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OoooOOoooOOOoooh!! Yeah, you all know stuff is gonna happen now! :D

Sorry I took so long...I kept getting stuff at school, where my story isn't saved, or on the wrong computer...but I switched computers, so now it's all good.

Review, review, review!!! :D

Okay, next chapter up soon...if I remember. Remind me people! I know you read this...so tell me what you think and make me put up more!


	15. Past or Future

**Chapter 15**

Alice's face was grim-then suddenly everything drained from it. All expression, feeling, everything was gone. Her face was blank, paler than the snow blurring outside the tinted windows of the sleek black car. Just as I was going to shout for Jasper and Emmett, the car swerved.

The Cullen's drove perfectly. Their reaction time was much better, and they don't need to pay attention to drive perfectly. The car never deviated one inch from the center of the road.

My seatbelt barely held me as the car jolted again. And suddenly, she was there.

The vampire from Nessie's memory stood there on the road, in front of the car. Tall, with skin as pale as the melting snow, and eyes red like the blood that I could hear pounding in my ears. Her long fluffy blond curls blew in the light breeze, but other than that she was completely still. Emmett and Jasper were crouched in front of the car, and Alice was poised to help, but still in the car-protecting me. All of this in the slightest of seconds.

In the blink on an eye, another was there-Connor, the boy from the memory. He was taller than Savannah, with blond hair as well. He was very handsome, but the sight of him gave me chills. I hated him on an instinct-he looked like one of the boys who had tormented me in fourth grade. I grinned evilly, remembering one of the girls in my class punching him in the stomach. For a second I forgot where I was.

Then the fight began. Jasper and Emmett leaped, and I jumped as they, and the other vampires, disappeared. But Jasper had instinct, and Emmett had his strength-and should anything happen, Alice was here too.

From the woods I heard the sound of fingernails on glass, and then a bloodcurdling scream. Male. Was it Emmett, Jasper, or Connor? Who was being tortured?

I started to fidget, tried to unbuckle and get out of the car, but Alice's arms restrained me. Her face was stone-flawless and beautiful as a diamond, but cold and hard as well.

"It wasn't Jasper," she told me. "I would have known. He's still alive, and fine. Savannah is stronger than Connor-which is rarer. But she's the tracker, the one who wants you dead. She's determined, and nothing will stop her."

I shivered. Not only was it horrible that all of us might die because of me, but Alice was like ice-and her arms were still wrapped around me, keeping me in the car.

"Distract me," I said desperately. "Tell me of the one time that Bella told you no."

Alice laughed, but her golden eyes didn't retain the pleasure of a long ago memory.

"It was when Bella was human," she began, smiling a bit at the memory. "Edward had just proposed to her-it was very sweet. Actually, he had proposed to her a few months earlier, and she had thought it was a joke.

"'Bella, you're wounding my ego. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke.'" Alice mimicked Edward's velvet voice to near perfection. "Anyway, she finally said yes, and accepted the ring he gave her-it had been his mother's, and it is absolutely gorgeous-she wears it when we move to somewhere where we're old enough to be married. Otherwise she wears it in private and then he'll propose to her, and they'll have a big wedding all over again.

"But the first time, she wanted nothing to do with the flowers and dress and all the beautiful stuff that you should have at your wedding. So when I asked her if I could do her wedding, she refused. But the next day, she came to the house with Edward, after her quote-unquote breakup with Jake-"

"WHAT?!?!" I burst in. "Jake? She liked him like that? She was dating him? But he's in love with her _daughter_ for Christ's sake! What the hell?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "He imprinted on Nessie, even when she was still a part of Bella. Bella always loved Edward-but Nessie loved Jake, even then, and it complicated absolutely _everything_. Bella was a wreck. It even made Jacob run away to Canada for a time-such a baby. Anyway, she came the next day, with a few conditions-she had veto's on the guest list if she chose, and it could only be as late as August 13th-a month before her nineteenth birthday. Then Nessie happened, and she ended up changing a few days before, but we celebrated anyway."

Just then I saw the top of the car cave in. Alice dived, trying to get me out off the way, but she was too slow, caught in the past, not the future. And then there was black. Only black. It wasn't painful, not peaceful, just black.

Until there was a new sensation, in my arms, legs, neck, and most of all, pounding, throbbing, pulverizing my heart.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. Something held me in place as in my mind I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

_Fire._


	16. Turning

**Chapter 16**

Inside my mind, I writhed, my body twisting and turning, flipping and shaking in agony as the fire burned, hotter every second. It had started small, pinpricks in my veins, but now it flowed, everywhere, and I wished I was dead. That Bella had just killed me when we had met, saving me from this eternal hell of fiery pain. I didn't know why I was here-hadn't I been a good girl, eaten my vegetables, done my homework, and all the chores? The fire raced, consuming me, and just as I became conscious of the world surrounding me, my bounds broke, and I uttered a high piercing scream.

I heard footsteps, and then Alice's musical voice whisper anxiously.

"Jean?"

I screamed again, my back arching upwards, fingers clawing at my chest.

"Get the fire," I screeched at her, gouging my skin. "The fire's burning me-put it out! Someone stop the fire!"

Alice leaned in, breathing into my ear.

"Jean, you need to listen. No one can stop the fire. You are changing-becoming one of us. When Savannah hit the car, it knocked me a bit away-far enough that she could bite you before I could stop it. I had to destroy her-Emmett and Jasper got Connor. We're all fine, and you will be too. Trust me. We're in Forks now, at our old house. In what was Carlisle's study. This is where Bella changed too. You'll be fine-but you need to stop screaming, honey." She cut off as other footsteps entered the room.

"I heard." Nessie stated. "How long?"

"About 12 more hours. Bella, can you help? She's getting hotter-maybe you can calm her."

The lightest of steps crossed the floor to beside where I lay, as fireplace, being incinerated while they watched.

"Jean?" Bella said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Remembering what Alice had said about screaming not helping, I clenched my fists, and nodded jerkily. Bella brushed an icy hand across my face, brushing away my hair from my sweat soaked forehead.

"Do you want me to sing?" she asked softly. "I'll sing all night if it'll keep away the pain."

I nodded again, desperately hoping that something could distract from the agony of being burned alive. The fire ripped into me, searing my chest. And then, Bella began to sing.

I was in too much pain to hear the words, but Bella's voice seemed to quiet everything-even the fire searing my body. Even Edward's velvet laughter didn't compare to the perfect-ness of Bella's singing. I found myself concentrating on the music, and the flames in me seemed to fade away, as if they couldn't touch me.

I don't know how long it was before Bella stopped singing, but when she did, the fire was small, like a candle instead of the forest fire it had been. It was bearable.

Until the end.

I noticed that my fingers and toes were free of the fire completely, which surprised me. Then I realized where it was going. My heart beat loudly in my ears as the fire grew again, in an intensity that scared me. I began to wail, thrashing around on the cart on which I lay. My arms were free, and my legs, as the fire swooped toward my doomed heart. I breathed quickly and shallowly-my lungs were effulged in the fire, and each breath seemed to push it onward, towards the center of my chest. My heart beat faster and faster, and it was the only sound in the room, apart from Nessie's heartbeat, which seemed slow in comparison to mine-neither Bella nor Alice were breathing. Finally all the fire, every bit of it that had seared me inside and out for who knew how long, was inside my heart, which was beating so fast that I couldn't make out the different beats. Then it stopped. There was an almost dead silence in the room, as I drew in a long breath of relief. I opened my eyes, to the sight of Nessie, Bella, and Alice peering down at me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, it seems really close to what Bella felt. But for all we know, all vampires turn the same. And I really can't think of a better way to write this. (Stephanie Meyer, you are a GENIUS). I hope you all liked it! Review and tell me what you think!

Also, thanks for reminding me to put up this chapter...kinda a hectic weekend right now.


	17. Edward's Point of View, The Change

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I raced towards the airport, the Volvo whining as I pushed it to maximum speed. Bella's face was grim as she sat, still as stone in the seat beside me. We both knew what would happen eventually. It was just like it had been with Bella-the tracker, the mate, everything. Except that Savannah and Connor had an advantage-both of them were gifted. And Bella had her own gift, while Jean didn't have anything special about her yet. But she would. There was no way she could escape-Alice believed there was hope. But she hadn't seen what was in Connor's head. She was focused on Savannah, seeing the woman as the threat. She didn't know that they could communicate, that Connor wanted Jean, enough to _die_ for her blood.

I skidded to a stop on the deserted road. Silence surrounded me-nothing was there to hear. Neither Bella nor I were breathing, and I couldn't hear her thoughts. I leaned over to her, brushing back her hair like I always did. She leaned into my hand-even in times like this, we couldn't resist completely. It had only been 18 years.

Suddenly Alice's thoughts ran into my head. I don't know how-but they were there.

_They're here!_

I gunned the engine, pulling a quick u-turn and speeding of down the snow lined roads, southward. I knew where they were, and what was happening-Emmett and Jasper stalked Savannah though the woods, while Connor had snuck up to the car. Alice couldn't see, because only that much of the plan had been developed.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed Savannah, ripping at her. Her scream was decidedly male-a ruse? They tore her into shreds.

But Connor had heard the scream-and was preparing. Alice was distracted by her story, and only as Connor made the final decision did she see. But then it was too late, as he sprung through the car, onto Jean. He brushed Alice away, into the trees. Jasper materialized at her side, not noticing Connor, who had begun to drink Jean's blood.

Emmett appeared from the forest, and sprung, knocking Connor off of Jean. Bella and I rushed from the car-I was no longer looking though Alice's eyes. The three of us dived and finished him, then turned to look at Jean.

She was dying. There was barely enough blood left in her for her to be living still. Bella pounced at her, biting into her arm. She licked the wound, and moved up to Jean's neck. I realized what she was doing-Bella was trying to save Jean's life. Emmett watched with wide eyes as Bella and I bit Jean in all the spots we could. Alice came to help, and we lifted Jean into the backseat of the Volvo, and sped off towards Forks.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were running beside us. Alice had her cell phone out, and was talking to Carlisle as we ran. Emmett was on his phone, talking with Nessie. They both had the same message-Back to Forks.

We arrived, and Bella gently lifted Jean out of the backseat. She had survived, although she was pale as us. He heart was still beating, and then I knew that it was okay-she would survive.

Nessie and Jake pulled up soon after-just as Bella and I had settled Jean in Carlisle's study. But they were tired, and Nessie sacked out as soon as she knew Jean would survive. Jake carried her gently up to my old room-Bella and I never stayed there, Bella preferred our tiny cottage. Alice came in, and sat beside Jean. I heard her thoughts,

_I'm staying here, with her. You two can go to the cottage-relive your honeymoon _again_._ She rolled her eyes at us, so Bella would get the message.

Bella smiled at her gratefully, and grabbed my hand.

The next morning, we darted back to the house. Carlisle was downstairs, working at a makeshift desk. Esme was cooking for Jake, and the rest of the pack that would be there soon enough. I smiled at the thought-perfect timing. Jean would be finished soon-a combination of the amount of venom that Bella, Alice, and I had put into her, and how little blood she had had. Just then, I heard a loud shriek. Bella ran upstairs, to join Alice and Nessie. After a small conversation, Bella began to sing. I closed my eyes, drinking in the most wonderful perfect sound in the world. She stopped, and then I realized it was time. The silence everywhere was deafening. Even Jake, eating his breakfast, paused, listening as Jean's heart beat faster and faster, fast enough so that individual beats weren't detectable, even to me. The silence enfulged us, and then I heard one deep breath being drawn in, just as Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah burst in though the back door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it? Review, review, review!!!!! *spazz* I want to know what you all think!!! *puppy dog eyes* Please? Please Please please? Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and if you want me to reply or not...I don't usually, unless I get critisism. But I will if asked. I have the time. No more theatre. :'(


	18. Waking Up Imprinting

**Chapter 18**

As the air whisked down my throat, I caught the sound of a door slamming shut down stairs, and then voices.

"Dude, you're back!"

"Jake!"

Jake greeted them all-the three boys and one girl. All of them had very similar voices.

Alice and Nessie dashed out of the room, almost anxiously. Bella leaned in over me.

"I'd like to explain," she said quickly. "But the wolves are here and there is no time. You need to hunt-lets go!"

I stood up uneasily. Then I looked down at what I was wearing. I groaned loudly. Alice had put me into a knee length, spaghetti strap dress, which was a white with dark blue streaks and a golden necklace.

Bella laughed. "You should have seen what I was in when I woke up. Cocktail dress- it was light blue silk, and floor length. Time to go, now!" She motioned to the window. My eyes widened in fear.

She nodded sympathetically. "This is how I left the house for my first hunt-although that was about 18 years ago. C'mon, it's easy."

I looked nervously at the open window. "Will you jump with me?"

Bella grabbed my hand. "It'll be okay. I promise." And with that she jumped from the window towards the rocks below.

The wind hit me hard, but my focus was on the rapidly approaching ground. But everything was so clear-like my eyes were near and far sighted, very fast, and able to see everything in a split second. I was able to hit the ground, but the heels that I was in (Thank you, Alice) snapped under me, and I fell over on to Bella. She laughed as she held me up. "Should have warned you about the shoes-sorry. We couldn't stop her." Bella grabbed my hand again, and bounded over to a river.

"Watch me," she said. With a small step, she pushed herself into the air, flipping over the river and landing neatly on the other side. I readied myself, and talking three running steps I leaped across the river.

I missed.

The river was far behind me-and Bella as well-for I had leaped over the river and the first ten rows of trees. I swung onto the top branch of a tall tree, my bare feel landing perfectly again. The bark felt strangely smooth to the soles of my feet and the palms of my hands. I giggled in excitement-everything was so clear, and beautiful.

Bella caught up to me. "Are you done?" she asked dryly. I nodded in submission. She smiled. "What do you smell?"

I lifted my nose to the air, and sniffed self-consciously. I smelled the pine sap, and the river, and there-something hot and refreshing, but also vile and disgusting. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Bella laughed her wind-chimes as my face. "Yeah, I know. Caribou-not my favorite either. Herbivores are worse than the carnivores."

I sighed. Half an hour later, my dress torn and splattered in caribou blood, Bella and I raced back to the house. We leaped up into Carlisle's office to get me fresh clothes. After finding a nice pair of skinny jeans and a golden T-shirt, and some white and silver Converse, I went into the bathroom, to brush the debris out of my hair.

I looked in the mirror, and stifled a scream. My eyes were a haunting bloody red-they shone. Bella flashed into the room. I pointed to my scary eyes.

"Don't worry-they'll change colors. But until then…" she rummaged around in a cabinet then flicked a small cardboard box at me. I looked down at it-colored contacts.

"Lucky that you and I shared an eye color," she muttered. I pulled out two of the contacts, and carefully pressed one into my eye.

"They'll kinda distort your vision," she told me. I blinked, as the plastic surface covered my eye. The texture was flawed, and very distracting. I put the next one, and blinked again-reflex reaction. "They dissolve very few hours, but you can put them in easily, so you should be fine. Let's go down stairs."

As I descended the stairs, a face looked up at me, and gasped. The boy was strange to me, but I felt like I'd known him all my life.

_I looked up from my conversation with the pack, as I heard the almost silent footsteps on the stairs. I looked up and locked eyes with her. Suddenly I knew what Sam, and Jared, Quil, and Jake meant. There was nothing in that instant holding me-everything about me would have been gone-except for the goddess standing in front of me, tying me to the earth. Every thing revolved around the girl walking down the stairs-the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. The newborn vampire._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I'm evil. You have to wait a little more to find out who he is. But you have it narrowed down now!

Thanks for all the support everyone...I love it! But seriously, if you have ANYTHING, even the TINIEST detail you think I screwed up on, TELL ME. I have gotten HORRIBLE reviews, and they're the ones I LEARN from. They're the ones that make my writing BETTER. So if you have anything, TELL ME. NOW!

And review so that I remember to post more. ;) I'm really bad about that. But the more that you comment, the faster I put more up. (subtle, I know.)

Love you! KT


	19. My Amazing Perfect Wonderous Boy

**Chapter 19**

I walked down the stairs slowly, my golden eyes never leaving the brown ones of the boy. My Converse carried me down both too fast and excruciatingly slow. He stood up, walking towards me, and I saw awe and love in his eyes. If I could have, I would have blushed, but my gaze was clear as I crossed the wooden floor. We met in the middle of the room, and when he spoke, his voice was low and husky, and it sent shivers down my back.

"Hello," he whispered to me, reaching up and stroking back my long black hair from my face. His hand was burning hot, but it was a good burn. He held my gaze for a few seconds that felt like centuries, then leaned down, and kissed me.

My mind whirled as my lips moved with a passion. I was careful-I was stronger than everybody there-but it was hard to keep my mind on that. I was being scalded, feeling things I'd never felt before. It felt like all the cliché things in my books-fireworks, a volcano inside of me, and all of it entirely new. We kissed for what seemed like hours, in what felt like an empty room, even though I knew all the Cullen's and the wolves were there. When my perfect, amazing, wondrous boy pulled back, I looked up at him, with awe and amazement, and said my first words as a vampire.

"I love you,"

My voice sounded like I was singing-I was taken aback by how much it didn't sound like me. It was every bit as beautiful as Alice and Bella's voices-and Esme and Rose. I didn't understand how I could be so perfect all of a sudden-and now how I was feeling so complete, in the arms of the boy I didn't know, even if I thought I had.

His answer smile was glorious-like the sun breaking from behind a cloud. "Where have you been my whole life? Why haven't I found you before, my one and only soul mate? I love you more than the earth, the sun, everything I used to care for most. You are the only thing in my world-the only thing to live for now. I love you more than you could ever love me."

I laughed, like a waterfall. "I don't even know your name, yet I feel the same. How did we not find each other before? I used to live here, back before I went to Alaska. Why didn't you find me, sweep me off my feet, and save me these years of pain and waiting?" I stretched up onto the toes of my Converse, and kissed him gently. I didn't care if I could feel the blood beneath his skin-it smelled like the animals, and I didn't want it for my thirst. But he didn't smell bad-not like his blood. There was his hair, his clothes, his _lips_. "And I love you way more."

"I wish I had found you," he murmured into my lips. "I wish I had seen you while you lived here, so I could have kept you safe. But the years have been worth the wait. We're together now. You are perfect-I only met you a minute ago, but I never want to leave you. I want to stay by your side forever-do you feel the same?"

I pulled back, and smiled. "You don't have to leave me-I'll never die. And if I'm right, then neither will you. I don't care if we are different species-you're right, we are soul mates. I never want to be without you again."

He pulled me into another kiss, which intensified. He swung me up into his arms with ease. I broke the kiss only to laugh in delight-even running through the woods didn't compare to this. He smiled, spinning me around in the open spacious room. He finally set me down near a wall, where he leaned up against me, kissing me with a passion-a passion that I returned fiercely.

Edward cleared his throat from across the room, where he sat at a piano, with Bella on his lap.

"If you two are done for the moment…?" he called, teasingly.

The boy and I ignored him, not stopping our kissing except for the brief breaks he had to take for air.

"Jean, this is your mystery guy, who I've suspected would imprint on you for some time." I finally woke up, breaking away from the kissing, ready to discover the identity of this stranger that I was bound to forever-Edward had said he imprinted-so he must be a wolf. The boy pulled me back up into his arms-it was the only compensation for missing out on his kisses. Edward continued

"He's a part of Jake's family-and therefore ours, seeing as Nessie and Jacob are married, and she's my-our daughter. Welcome to our family, and to your soul mate.

"Seth Clearwater."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did ya like it? I hope you did, and I hope you all like Seth becoming part of the story. He is absolutely my favorite character, and I love him so much that I HAD to put him into my story.

Review and tell me what you think! Plus, that usually keeps me from forgetting about my story being on this site. I love the criticism, and the praise that I keep getting. Thank you all so much! I really will try to publish stuff faster! :D 3

Luv ya all!

KT


	20. Paradise

**Chapter 20**

I never wanted to leave my own personal paradise. I had everything here-immortality, friends, my new family, and most importantly, Seth. Nessie and I would hang out all day, while the boys were doing stuff, and then at night…magic. Even though Seth had the body of a twenty year old, he was actually much older than that. But it didn't bother me. He'd never been with anyone else, and what were 30 years or so when there was literally forever and soul mates? Besides, Jake and Nessie were about 20 years apart, Bella and Edward were 90 years apart, and Carlisle and Esme had over a hundred years difference in age.

But there was the slight problem of my parents.

My dad and the 'mother' I'd had since I was three were frantic. Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had gone back to Wasilla. Apparently my parents had called the police, and when nothing turned up-since the Cullen's were back after a 'hiking trip in Washington'-the national people had been called in-FBI, CSI, and all.

I wanted to go back, to see Hilary and Laura, who must have been insane with worry for me. But I couldn't. Not like…this.

I wasn't a super controlled vampire like Bella had been. I was okay around Nessie, and the wolves. But one day, when Nessie, Seth, Jake, and I had been out, I had caught the scent of a hiker… Seth had pinned me, and Nessie calmed me down enough to get me back to the safety of Bella and Edward's cottage. I had never known such pain and desire-only being with Seth was better then the scent of that human's blood…

Meanwhile, Bella and Edward came down every weekend. They kept testing me-but so far no one knew what my 'gift' was. Edward could still read my mind and Jasper still affected me. Alice saw nothing in my future-but it was only because Seth was my future, and she couldn't see him. Carlisle and Edward spent hours theorizing about what it could be, while Alice and Nessie and Rosalie took me shopping all around-in Seattle, Portland, even down in California-only when Alice saw clouds of course. Seth and Jake always tagged along, while the four of us had mini-fashion shows in the stores. The boys were really good at the whole boyfriend-watching-his-girlfriend-try-on-everything-in-the-entire-store-and-being-patient thing. It was amazing! Alice and Rose grabbed clothes at top (human top) speed, while Nessie and I stayed by the boys. We then would have our fashion shows, buy stuff, and go home. Usually Jake and Nessie were on the bikes, while Alice and Rose fought over who got to drive their car. Seth and I just went along with the ride-but every once in a while, Seth and I would run home, because we all had bought so much that there was no extra room in the car.

It was my human birthday-I was 17. We all had a huge party-Alice got out of control, even for her. All the wolves were coming-or most of them. Bella told me that there were over twenty in all, so only the original pack came-Jake's group, Leah, Embry, and Quil, along with Sam's pack-Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady, and their imprinted upon girls, Emily who was in her late forties, Rebecca who was also in her forties, Kim, who was in her thirties, and Claire, who was in her twenties. Quil had imprinted on her when she was two. It had shocked me when I had found out. I couldn't imagine imprinting with out the fiery passionate love that Seth and I shared-had shared since the moment we'd laid eyes on each other.

Also coming was the Denali Family-Tanya, Kate and Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar.

I mused that over in my head as I dressed for the party. I was using a similar dress to what I'd been planning on wearing to the Sadie Hawkins Dance…long with polka dots. I fingered the fabric nostalgically. But my feelings for Seth…I had talked with Nessie, and she hadn't imprinted on Jake. He had won her over. And I knew the stories of the others-Emily had actually turned him away because of Leah. So why had I 'imprinted' on Seth?

_Edward!_ I called in my head. I heard him from where he was sitting downstairs stiffen and cock his head.

"Yes?"

I ran through my epiphany in my head for him. _Is it related to my gift?_ I wondered.

I pulled my hair up, just as Seth came in. He kissed me on the cheek, looked at me, and pulled me into a deeper kiss.

"You're beautiful my love."

I giggled, as he kissed me, down my cheek, under my jaw, finally nuzzling my neck.

"Do you want your present from me?"

"What do I need from you?" I asked, kissing him, "You gave me yourself-that's more than enough."

His eyes lit up. "Well, it's not completely from me…Jake and Edward too." he told me. I looked at him quizzically, but he just grinned, and held out his hand. "C'mon gorgeous, we'll be late. You'll see…and I'm sure you'll love it,"

My head held high, my hand in Seth's-who had actually put on a suit and all, just for me-I descended the stairs into the open front room of the Cullen's house in Forks, into the group of wolves and vampires, ready for the best night of my life.


	21. My Birthday

**Chapter 21**

As I descended the stairs, all heads turned to look at me. I saw many faces in the crowd-every one either as snow pale as I was or a beautiful russet color like the perfect boy who was beside me. And yes, he was still a boy, even after his years equaled my fathers. Among the crowd I picked out those people who I hadn't met-the blond vampires that must be Tanya and Kate, along with 3 other vampires, who had to be Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett. Also was a group of three that I thought was the Irish coven-Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam.

Then there were the wolves, who were all together, noses wrinkled at the smell. They boys all looked so similar, so I looked at the girls. The eldest one was Emily-her I knew because of the three deep red scares on her slightly wrinkled face. She was the only person in the room who wouldn't be affected by the scent-even Jake and Seth acknowledged it, even if they had learned to disregard it. But Rebecca was Makah, not Quileute. I knew Quil and Embry and Leah, so the youngest girl who had been kissing Quil was Claire. Then there were two other girls-both of them similar in looks, and it was hard to distinguish one from the other. By process of elimination, they were Rebecca and Kim. I breathed in the scents, and then I knew, because one of them was slightly like Jake's-his sister Rebecca. All of this information I took in in a second, as my foot moved slowly from one step to the next.

That night was amazing! Alice had gotten enough food for all the wolves (which was a LOT of food) and a huge birthday cake for me, and I loved it, even if the cake was a bit too pink and 5 year old-ish for my sake. I blew out my 17 candles, and all the wolves gathered around. There was one point where I got a bit too close to Claire, and then realized that she was just plain human and almost lunged at her, but Seth and Edward read my mind and grabbed me, Quil jumping in front of Claire. Tanya jumped at me too, and ended up 'accidentally' tackling Edward, landing right on top of him. Bella had lunged at her, knowing it wasn't really an accident, and pulled her up, nearly throwing her out the glass wall, which made me laugh hard enough that I forgot my blood lust as much as I ever could. At midnight, the end of my birthday, every one cheered, and Seth swept me up and kissed me long and hard, which of course started a trend in the room, leaving Tanya looking very put out, and Collin, Embry, and Brady looking embarrassed and awkward.

Then it was time for presents. Jake came up with a blindfold, and Edward and Seth picked me up, carrying me outside. Then the blindfold was whipped off, and I gasped.

In the driveway was an absolutely beautiful convertible car. It was painted purple, with turquoise accents-my favorite colors. I squealed loudly, jumping up and down, not concealing my strength, and therefore bouncing all the way up to the third story and down multiple times. I gave Edward and Jacob bone-crunching hugs-literally in Jake's case, hearing the cracks a bit too late-and then threw myself at Seth, kissing him as hard as possible without hurting him. I almost lost all self-control, but Alice bounced in-between us, spoiling our kissing. I pouted at her, but Seth laughed, and whispered into my ears, so low that even I had to strain to hear it.

"Tonight"

A shiver of anticipation went through me. We all went inside, and I got my presents from everyone else. The Denali's each gave me a piece of clothing-blouses and pants, and from Tanya, some lingerie, which would have made me blush, had I still been human. Being a vampire was sometimes a good thing.

Little Maggie skipped forward, giving me a beautiful book of Irish folklore. Alice and Nessie giggled, and handed me an envelope that said NOT TO BE OPENED UNTIL ESME AND CARLISLE'S PRESENT. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got me a new I-pod and a few I-tunes gift cards-I had left my MP3 in Wasilla. The wolves all had one collective present-a beautiful charm bracelet, with an intricately carved wolf charm-the wolf made of a sandy tan wood. Bella laughed, raising her arm to show me a bracelet with a russet colored wolf charm opposite a diamond heart.

Then Carlisle and Esme came forward. Both had a different envelope in their hands. Carlisle handed his to Seth, Esme passed hers to me.

Seth's contained an itinerary for our 'honeymoon'-even though we weren't officially married. I opened Esme's, and gasped.

Inside she had enclosed five pictures-she had given us a house.

The house in Wasilla.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it?

Sorry I'm so slow at putting these up...WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL.

Anyway, review!!! Back to Wasilla we go! :D Hope that works for y'all


	22. Going Home

**Chapter 22**

I gasped, my mouth dropping open, my body automatically freezing in shock. Seth looked up at Esme, confused.

"Where is this?" he asked. Of course, he hadn't been to Wasilla. I would have known-and he would have seen me, and it all would have been happily ever after. But I couldn't go back to Wasilla-not like I was. Pale snowy skin, and blood red eyes-how could I?

_3 Days Later_

I stood on the porch, and held in my breath-easy to do now-as I knocked on the door. Seth stood behind me, holding my suitcase. I had horrible make up on my face and the brown contacts in my eyes-and a lot more in my suitcase. But I didn't really plan to stay for long.

I could hear my parents in the kitchen, and my (step) mom walking to the door. I stiffened, as she unbolted the door, and opened it. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and for the first time I was glad to be back. My mom looked at me, and at first she seemed to not recognize me. I wondered if I had changed that much with the venom in me. But then her eyes widened.

"Jean," she breathed, as if she was afraid I would disappear. She was so shocked, and scared-and I was too. Once again I was feeling what others around me were-Seth was nervous, so I was too. My mom was frightened by me-and it reflected back onto me.

"Mom, it's me,"

"Jean!" she started to cry, and pulled me into her. I held her, gently, as she wept into my shoulder. My father came out, and he was plain shocked-as was I. His hair was thinner and his back a little less straight. It was like in the short time I'd been away, they'd gained years. My mother turned to him, and then they both noticed Seth, standing there, with the same carefree grace he seemed to always have-even if he was shaking inside.

"Mom, Dad, this is Seth. My…well, really my fiancée."

My mother's jaw dropped. "What?"

I sighed. "It's a very long story. Can I come inside, and explain to you guys, before I go?"

We all went inside, and sat on the opposing couches-Seth and I on one, and my parents on the other.

"First, you must know, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you both, but I had to leave. For Nessie. You all know that she's been gone-well she was taken, you see, by her ex-boyfriend from her last town-he was mad that she was gone, and that she had Jake, and so he came, and Carlisle and Esme were so worried, but she had told me that if anything ever happened with him-because he'd been threatening her, you see, and she was scared, but she didn't want to tell her parents-but she told me if she ever disappeared, it would be him, and she gave me his address. So Jake came to get me, but we had to leave in secret, so that he wouldn't know-her ex's dad is a cop, so he knew things-anyway, we went there, and on the way, we stopped in to get some help-Jake's close friends. And that's how I met Seth…" I trailed off, as he picked up my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"But I can't stay here," I told them quietly. "I promised Nessie. She's so scared-and obviously Jake can't stay with her, and she needs me. So I'm staying there. I'll still go to school-but I was hoping…hoping you would let me be emancipated."

My parent's faces were twin masks of shock and pain. I felt it go through me like a knife in my gut. I got off the couch, and turned away, taking a quick breath of not quite as saturated air. Then I kneeled by the couch, at their feet.

"Please," I said, looking up at them with my new eyes. "I know I'm only 17-but I'm ready to have my own life. And I need to stay with Nessie…and this is the best way to do it. I'll still be in town, and I'll always visit…but I've made up my mind. So please, will you do this? For me?"


	23. Pain

**Chapter 23**

The moment stretched on, as I watched my parent's expressions warily. They sat in frozen shock, as I crouched at their feet. I knew that I couldn't stay still very long-obviously I was capable of it, but it didn't look very human. I could hear their shocked breath; feel the surprise radiating from them, as I felt it myself. I knew Seth was fidgety- he knew that my parents would put him into this awkward equation of why I wanted to leave. His nervousness surrounded me, so I swam in the sea of emotions-nervous surprised shock engulfing me.

Finally my parents moved, and I lowered my weight so I was kneeling more. My mother took a deep breath in, and I could feel the pain from the woman who, even though she was not really any part of me, meant the world to me, and had raised me as her own, as she spoke shakily.

"Jean…if that's really what you want. If you are going to still be here, in Wasilla, and you promise you'll visit your father and me…then I will sign the emancipation papers for you."

An hour later, after cookies and hot cocoa (for Seth and my parents only…ew), Seth and I said good-bye to my parents, got in the borrowed silver Volvo, and drove off to our new house. Seth looked at it as if it was normal for a house to be so big. He was used to the Cullen's lavishness.

Seth and I walked inside, hand in hand, where Edward was playing his piano with Bella sitting beside him. Nessie was about three moves away from beating Jacob at chess, Alice and Rosalie were talking with Esme, while Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle planned for our next baseball match-the teams were always imbalanced, and it was their goal to make teams that were perfectly balanced.

Nessie knocked Jake's king down, and sprang up from where they had been lounging on the floor to give me a hug.

"How'd it go?" she asked nervously, pressing my face into her bronze ringlets.

"Fine," I answered in my waterfall voice. "They let me go, as long as I visit and stay here."

"Are you okay with being around them?" Bella asked from the piano bench. "It was hard even for me, to be around my father."

I nodded. "It was fine…Seth just stayed close, and mostly all I could smell was him." I wrinkled my nose as the fire seared it-my parent's blood was so warm and fresh…it had been hard at times not to strike, sink my teeth into their vulnerable flesh…

I wrenched my mind away, knowing that my strength was such that no one could stop me from tearing out of the house, back to where my parent's were, tasty and unaware.

Nessie released me, and Seth wound him arms around my waist from behind. "It'll be okay," he said, kissing me on top of the head. I twisted around in an un-seeable movement, so that I faced him. I raised my ice cold hand to his burning hot face.

"I know," I told him. "I have you."

He leaned down, and kissed my forehead, and then my frozen lips. Every time he touched me, it burned, yet I wanted it. I _liked_ it. Seth was like a drug, made just for me. Nothing could satisfy me like he could. He was the entire world, and without him, there was no way I could go on-and he felt just the same. He, and Jake, and Edward, and the imprinted members of the pack had explained it to me, and I knew exactly what they meant. No one else seemed to understand, but to me it made perfect sense.

I kissed him back, knowing that that was what I wanted forever-just to be here, with my family safe, my friends safe, my new family safe, being in Seth's arms forever, an eternity we both had to spare.

Nessie, Bella, and Alice all sighed collectively, Jasper as well. They all shared soft kisses with their soul mates, but Seth and I paid them no attention. We stood there, in the front room, as outside the trees were beginning to bud, the snow finally disappearing, two souls, supposedly mortal enemies, yet a perfect union, yin and yang, fire and ice. Everything there was and more.


	24. Surprise

**Chapter 24**

I tugged nervously on my light blue blouse, as Nessie brushed my long brown hair out. I carefully leaned forwards, popping in a pair of the annoying brown contacts. My jeans were warm against my skin, as was everything, especially Nessie's hands as she expertly stroked my hair. My hair had been cut with long bangs, so that I could cover part of my face, and Alice has done my make-up, darker foundation than matched me, but very light eye shadow and blush, so I looked natural, more human. Even my eagle eyes couldn't find many flaws in my make-up.

I was going back to school.

I knew it would be hard-me, the vampire of a few months, with out super self control, like Bella, going back to school. But mom and dad had insisted. Luckily for me, Seth had enrolled as a sophomore as well, and next year we were going to transfer, so I could be a senior. Even though I was a sophomore, I was in basically all junior classes. I could pull it off, with extra studying. And the less time I had to be around humans, the better.

But I knew I couldn't avoid Laura and Hilary.

As Seth and I got out of the Rabbit (we needed three cars, in case I broke down, and needed to go home), it felt odd that my hands weren't moist with sweat. But vampires don't have sweat, or tears, or blushing. Lucky for me.

Seth came around the car, and took my hand. He slung my backpack over his shoulder, even though I perfectly capable of carrying it on my own, and he had his own to carry. His hand warmed mine, and I tilted my head up for the brief kiss I knew was coming. His warm lips grazed mine briefly, and then he smiled.

"You ready?" he asked me softly.

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

I walked into Study Hall, without Seth. Not one of the Cullen's was in my class-but Hilary was. I brushed my hair in front of my face, and pulled my coat around me more. I wasn't cold-but I needed to act like it, to help with the whole body temperature thing.

I took my backpack, and sat far away from where Hilary sat, doodling in her notebook. I pulled out my Spanish book-I'd missed a lot, but luckily I now had photographic memory-I just had to relearn everything from before. The super speed helped-I quickly passed where the rest of my class would be-including Charlie. Thank goodness Edward and Rose were in that class too.

I made it through Study Hall barely, by not breathing the whole time, and concentrating (or trying to) on my Spanish book, and then my English homework. But it was all much too easy now. I could hear the pulses beating at the air; feel the heat from them all around me. When the bell rang, I sprinted out of door, then outside, into the fresh clean mountain air.

Seth and Edward were outside, leaning against the wall. I launched myself into Seth, who caught me barely. He held me, as I held back dry sobs. I knew that I had barely made it through class. Only Hilary had kept me from killing everyone in the small room.

Edward told us when it was a minute to the bell. He and I dashed inside, Seth running off to his Study Hall. Edward and I flew into the Spanish classroom (at human speed), crashing into our desks as the bell rang. Señora grinned at me. Rose lifted her eyebrow at us skeptically, but Edward shook his head at her, a small frown on his face.

Charlie hadn't been paying attention to our hasty entrance, which surprised me. Charlie was usually very observant, but he was just looking down at his notebook, his eyes weren't focused, his usually smiling mouth turned down into a small frown. You could tell his mind was far away, and there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

_Edward? _I called in my mind. Sometimes the mind reader thing came in handy. _What's with Charlie? Why is he so sad looking? Is something wrong? Nothing happened to Laura, right?_

Edward whispered the answer to me on the slightest of breaths, so faint I could barely hear it. No way would a human. I was so surprised at his answer, though, that I took a small breath in shock, shattering my not-killing-the-humans mind set.

"Laura broke up with him"

* * *

Sorry it took so long-hopefully the two new chapters will make up for it!!!

Review, tell me what you think of the story!!!


End file.
